tombafandomcom-20200214-history
Pots of Life
Pots of Life are items that allows Tomba to increase his vitality gauge in the second game. There are totally 23 Pots of Life to be found in the whole game. When Tomba has collected all of them, he will have a total of 16 vitality points. The majority of all Pots of Life are called Pot of Life 1/2. When two of those are collected, Tomba's vitality gauge will increase with one unit of health. Some of the harder one to find are called Pot of Life, which increases Tomba's vitality gauge with one unit of health for each collected. Locations Town of the Fishermen *Inside the Red treasure chest on the roof next to Kainen's house. *Floating Red treasure chest above the fish net next to Kainen's house. Waterfall of the Heavens *In a red treasure chest above the barrel seesaws. *Inside of a blue treasure chest on top of Win's Windmill. *On a platform inside a green treasure chest, which is above the place with the two water plants. *Inside a green treasure chest high above the fisherman in the The Stuck Fishhook Line event. *Inside a white treasure chest high above the barrel seesaws. Pipe Area *On a platform above the location of the Ice Boomerang in a red treasure chest. *In a green treasure chest next to the entrance to Coal-Mining Town. *Found under the pipes in Pipe Area. *Under the first encountered pipe that is easily found when walking towards the center of the area. The Grapple is recommended when attempting to collect it. *Inside a treasure chest in the Tiny Mouse House. Coal-Mining Town *Complete the Starving Charles event. Ranch Area *In a green treasure chest under the entrance to the Tower of Strength. *Inside a blue treasure chest above the door to the Lift Stop. *Grab the hanging rope and snow will fall down at Tomba, creating a snowball. Use the directional buttons ( and ) to adjust the speed of the snowball. Make it hit the trampoline below and it will bounce high up in the sky, where a hidden Pot of Life is found. (Note that this one counts as two Pots of Life 1/2, and can no longer be acquired after defeating the Evil Ice Pig.) Ranch Summit *In a green treasure chest inside a ice block. *Complete the Itchy Charles event. *Inside a green treasure chest above the spa. *Inside a stone block that can be smashed with the Torch Hammer. *Inside a white treasure chest beneath a stone block, that can be smashed with the Torch Hammer. Donglin Forest *Inside a blue treasure chest right under Mizuno's house, which is located in the top right corner of the swampy part of the area. *Inside a green treasure chest below the Snow Firefly researcher in the upper left part of the swampy part of the area. Gallery Pipe Area.png|A Pot of Life beneath the pipe in Pipe Area. References *Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return Guide v1.1 (the "Life Potions" section), retrieved October 23, 2012. Category:Items in Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return